Give You The World
by LightningStrike83
Summary: "I want to give you the world." Both Adrien and Marinette said to each other on the night they got together. Now, on their first anniversary, that's exactly what Marinette wants to do for him. Oneshot. Adrienette.


**Give You The World**

 _"I want to give you the world, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."_

 _"And I want to give you the world too, Adrien Agreste."_

These words flowed throughout Marinette's mind, as she buried her face into her bed's pillow and screamed into it from frustration. Her friend, Alya Cesaire, sat on the edge of her bed and patted her back to try and comfort her friend. To Marinette, the gesture didn't help her calm down any but she appreciated the effort none the less.

"Is it really necessary?" her friend asked, causing Marinette to pause from her muffled screams. She sat up, shifting the pillow down to her body and clutched it tightly as she pouted. "I mean, I would like it to be. It's our one year anniversary Alya and I want it to be special, and memorable! That's the only way I know how."

"But the world? Seriously? Can't you dream just a little bit smaller?" Alya looked to Marinette and noticed that her expression had grown to be a bit gloomier than what it once was. "Come on girl, buck up! You are his world! Anything you get him will suffice, I'm sure of it!"

"I know, it's just… urgh!" She rose the pillow back up to her face and began screaming into it once more. At this point, Alya knew that Marinette wouldn't give up no matter what she said. She knew her friend too well, and she knew that if she didn't help, Marinette would only make herself worse until it was too late.

"So, the world huh?" she said, as she looked around the room, trying to brainstorm ideas. Her eyes settled on a newspaper that was lying on the ground, where a certain familiar red clad superhero was making the headlines. "What about setting up a meet and greet between him and Ladybug?"

Hearing the suggestion made Marinette's head poke up from the pillow rather quickly in surprise and began panicking. Little did Alya know, Marinette was actually the alter-ego of the superhero in question. She couldn't follow through with the idea since Adrien already knows who she is and gets meet and greets with the hero almost every day. In her mind, it wouldn't work and it wouldn't be as special as she wants her gift to be either.

She couldn't tell Alya the true reasons why though. She wanted to keep her identity as much of a secret as possible. It was already risk enough that her boyfriend knew of her identity. She had to try and find a way to downplay the idea without seeming suspicious.

"Yeah, it's a perfect idea! He's a huge fan of her! I'm sure it would mean _the world_ to him if you did that!"

"Well… umm.. see… the thing about that…"

Marinette looked over to her friend and noticed the inquisitive expression on her face that made her panic even more. She could sense that she was getting suspicious and the longer she took to find an excuse, the more suspicious she felt she was becoming. She had to say something and quick!

"Wouldn't it umm… wouldn't it be a bit wrong?" Alya raised an eyebrow to the statement, confused and curious as to what Marinette meant. "Like, you know, setting up a meeting between him and another girl that he has his eyes on? Should I umm… be the only one for him?"

"It's just a meet and greet girl, nothing to get worried about."

Sweat drops began to trail down Marinette's face, the panic becoming too much for her to take. She knew that Alya was right but this was the only excuse that she could think of. She had to try and push it as much as she could.

"W-well… how many commenters on your blog have said they'd leave their girlfriend for Ladybug?"

Alya took a moment and thought, humming as she did. "Yeah, you got a point. Best to be safe than sorry."

Marinette let out a huge sigh of relief, thankful that the issue wasn't being pressed further. She took a gamble asking about the commenters. While she does read her friend's blog, she never reads the comments so she took a shot in dark asking about them.

The both of them sat in silence as they tried to brainstorm ideas as to how Marinette would gift Adrien the world. Neither one had any others come into mind. It truly seemed like an impossible task.

Just as Marinette was about admit defeat and settle on something else, an object on her dresser caught her eye. An idea sparked in her that she felt was more than perfect and suiting for what she was looking for!

* * *

It was the night that she had been anticipating, the night of their first anniversary. She sat alone in the park that her and Adrien commonly frequent for their dates. She clutched the large square box that sat on her lap closer to her body, she was incredibly nervous about giving her gift to him but it was too late to do anything about it now.

Or was it? She checked her watch for the time, the device reading "7:05" in green digital numbers. He was five minutes late from the time they agreed to meet up at. Her arms and legs began to tremble, her mind flowing with negative thoughts and ideas as to why he could be late. She began clacking her heels together, to try and keep her mind occupied and distracted until he arrived.

"Good evening my lady." a voice spoke from behind her, close to her ear. She jumped and shrieked from the surprise, having been caught off-guard. She spun around and saw a familiar face, smiling brightly at her. She puffed her cheeks out at him. "There you are! You're late!"

"Sorry about that." he replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "There were… complications."

"An akuma?"

"No, actually," He opened up his jacket, where a small black creature with green eyes carrying a large chunk of cheese flew out from one of the pockets. It looked around the area and then at Marinette. "Where is she?"

"She's over by the fountain Plagg waiting for you."

"Thank you!" he said, flying in the direction that Marinette was pointing at, leaving Adrien and Marinette to themselves. She giggled as he took a seat next to her. "I take it Plagg waited until the last minute to get Tikki a gift?"

"Yeah. He's not too big on anniversaries apparently but when I reminded him that it was their first year of being together after what I assume to be decades, he changed his tune." He sighed and began laughing, confusing Marinette. "Sorry, just after the week I've been having, I can't help but laugh."

He turned his attention over to her and went wide-eyed and felt his heart soar as soon as he realized how beautiful she looked to him. She was wearing a hot pink dress that reached down to her knees with matching low heels. Around her arms and shoulders was a jean jacket that was keeping her warm during the chilly night that they were out in. She had her hair down, which was different from her usual style of pigtails, but Adrien liked it anyways.

He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "You look gorgeous Marinette."

Blush quickly formed on her cheeks, causing her to look away, feeling flustered. "Th-thank you."

She turned to him and complimented on how he looked too. He donned a black suit, with dress shoes that matched the main outfit and a green tie that was the same shade as the details of his ring. His hair was slicked back against his head, which was unusual for him but she assumed it was because of the occasion.

Blush grew on his face also thanks to her compliment, but it was fainter than hers was and he didn't get flustered. In response, he said "I made sure to look purr-fect, just for you."

He was the only one who was laughing at the pun. Marinette just stared at him blankly, before standing up with her gift in hand and about to walk off. Seeing this, Adrien stopped laughing and apologized, causing Marinette to giggle herself, seeing as she wasn't serious about leaving but found it funny that he was treating it as such.

She sat back down and clutched the sides of her gift. She was still nervous giving it to him, but she couldn't back out now, especially now that he's seen the box. She took a deep breath and held the box out to him. "H-Happy A-Anniversary Adrien. I hope you l-like it."

He happily accepted the box and leaned into her, kissing her cheek as thanks. He whispered into her ear, "I know I'll love it Marinette."

She watched as he tore apart the red wrapping paper that was decorated with red spots to reveal the brown box underneath of it. He carefully opened the lid of the box, only to find tissue paper filled inside. He looked at his girlfriend inquisitively, to which she just laughed awkwardly. It was accidental that were many layers for him to go through but she was thankful for it since it bought her time to prepare for his reaction once he saw, what she thought to be, lame gift.

Carefully tossing the tissue paper aside, he reached in and pulled out a large and shiny globe of the Earth. He blinked twice in confusion, then turned his head to his girlfriend when he heard muffled squeals coming from her. He patted her back to comfort her as she was burying her face in her hands. "Hey, hey, Marinette, what's wrong? There's no need to be like this."

She peeked up from her hands and saw the genuine smile that was on his face. "It's just, the gift…"

"I love it!" he said, as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Marinette. Her face went beat red from the gesture, but quickly brought herself to do the same.

"I do question as to why a globe." he asked, breaking off from the hug. Marinette looked down at the ground and began tapping her heels once more from nervousness. "Well… remember when we got together, you said you wanted to give me the world? And I said I wanted to do the same? Well... that's what I wanted to do for our anniversary. I know a globe isn't the world but it's close enough since it's a representation of the world, and… yeah…"

"I see." He turned his attention back to the globe and began laughing again. "Marinette, this is beyond perfect. I absolutely love it. You really did give the world to me. Thank you."

Hearing him say those words eased her and she smiled in response, happy that her idea did work out for the best.

"It's actually kind of ironic too." he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and capturing her attention. He pulled out a yellow envelope and handed it to her. "Happy Anniversary Marinette."

"Adrien, you sweetheart." She accepted the envelope and tore open the top. She reached inside and pulled out its contents, revealing to be a pair of plane tickets. Her eyes went wide with surprise. Adrien chuckled at her reaction. "I wanted to give you the world too this anniversary, and that's my way of doing it. Those tickets will take us anywhere we want to go at any time. They have unlimited uses also. We can go everywhere if we wanted."

"H-how!" Her mouth was dropped right open, unable to believe the gift. It felt like too much for her, a lot more than she felt she deserved. "How were you able to set this up?"

"Well, my Dad and I had a little talk. He's footing the bill for everything, so long as I take a few glamour shots at tourist attractions and wear some of the local fashion too in exchange, so that he could use them for marketing. Hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I don't mind at all!" She leaned into him and initiated the hug this time around. "Thank you so much Adrien! I love you so much!"

He returned the embrace and patted her back. "No need to thank me Marinette. I promised I'd give you the world after all, and that's exactly what I did."

"Silly Adrien, you didn't need to give me the world." she replied, breaking off the embrace. She grabbed onto his hands and looked deep into his eyes, smiling at him. "You are my world, Adrien Agreste."

"And you are mine Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and always will be."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey there everyone~ Hope you enjoyed this cute little fic I wrote :D I actually got the idea when I was brainstorming ideas with my dear sweet friend Yumi-chan Hamano :D  
There's going to be a longer story coming soon too~ It'll either involve Marinette and video games or Marinette being a superstar ouo Stay tuned and see! :D


End file.
